Love Across The Centuries
by peachystar321
Summary: Fujiwara no Sai, a beautiful young lady confined to her room, is not an ordinary lady. One day, she meets a young man who changes everything that she thought was true.


I'm lonely, but I can't leave this place of solitude. The only thing I'm able to do is kill and destroy. Life is hard. I interact with people as little as possible. All of my family and friends are dead. I am a disgrace to the human race. I have an innate magic ability, that is for killing. I don't like killing people, I really don't, but it happens naturally and I can't do anything about.

The sound of the curtains fluttering caught my attention. There sat a young man, on the windowsill, with jet black hair and a cheeky grin. "I don't see why everyone's scared of you, you seem completely normal to me." He hopped inside and sat down in front of me. "What is your name?"

I was honestly surprised. No one ever asks for my name, they only do what they need to do and leave. "... My name… is… Fujiwara no Sai… and you are?"

"I am Fujisaki no Saito, a lowly fisherman's son, at your service." He looked around the room some more until his eyes landed on my Goban. "You play Go?"

"...Yes, I do."

"Why don't you go outside and play Go with other people?" He tilted his head to the side.

"...I am unable to leave this place…"

"Why?"

"...Do you really want to know why?" He enthusiastically nodded. "...I have an innate magic ability where my words and emotions can cause disaster to fall upon any and all."

He simply chuckled, "Oh? If that's so, couldn't you speak to me in my brain and I could speak back."

He seemed about ready to burst into laughter. "_Yes, I can do that." _

His eyes widened in shock but he then said, "That's awesome!" There was a commotion starting outside and Saito turned to the window. "Well, I better go! Is it alright if I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure… I guess?"

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" He promptly ran and jumped out of the window. I might actually have a friend.

"Hey! Sai!" Saito called out as he sat on the windowsill.

"... It is nice to see you again, Fujisaki-san..."

"Why so uptight? We're friends, so call me Saito." He gave a big, bright smile.

"... Alright, Saito-san…"

"... Wait… it must be because you have no one to play Go with!" he deduced, "Why not teach me how to play?"

"You… want to play with me and have me teach you how to play?" He nodded so fast that I almost thought that his neck would snap off. "If you insist, I'll teach you how to play."

He came the next day and the day afterwards and the day after that and kept visiting for a good three weeks, just to learn how to play Go and play with me; it makes me really happy. "Sai, if you can communicate with me using your brain, why not establish a connection with me so that you can play Go outside of this house?" Saito, finally, snapped the stone down using a proper hold.

I'm surprised that I never thought of that. "Is that really alright?"

"Why would I suggest it if I didn't think it was alright?" He gave me his signature grin, "But I believe that it would be best if I at least use your name and look somewhat like you." He chuckled.

"What about your life and job and family?"

"They mean nothing to me." A shiver ran down my back. "I want to stay and help you."

"...But you should live your life…" I weakly protested.

"I'm going to live my life the way I want to, which is with you."

"But you might die because of me…"

"By your emotions and words? So far they seem to have no effect on me."

"What!? No way!?" I realised too late that I had fully expressed myself.

"Am I supposed to feel something because I don't feel anything."

"Okay. I want you to go out and play Go with people and I'll tell you where to place the stone and you tell me where our opponent places their stone."

"Yes, ma'am!" He quickly scurried out of the house. It felt kind of empty without him here. "Hey, Saito. Can you hear me?" I tried asking him.

"Yeah! I totally can! I already found someone to play against us."

"Really!?"

"Yeah! We just nigiri-d and got black; where do you want to go first?"

"3-4, komoku."

"...15-13." And so the game continued with me telling Saito where to place the stones and him telling me where our opponent played.

After awhile, I heard from Saito, "He resigned."

"Thank him for the game and ask if he'd like to discuss it."

"Yes, Sai!" There were a few moments of silence. "... He agreed to discuss the game."

"Did you get his name?"

"Yeah but…."

"But?"

"I forgot it."

"Do you even remember what clan he's from?"

"A rival one."

"Well that's helpful." I replied sarcastically.

The discussion continued for quite a while until the man was forced to go back home and Saito was dragged back to work by his father.

"What are we going to do about my appearance? I mean, I look nothing like you!" Saito complained a little.

"Well… I can change your appearance to look like mine… but…"

"Let's do it!"

"You'll need to take me outside and act as my escort."

"... Are you sure you want to go out?"

"That's the only way to make sure you can pass as me."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the same room as usual when my father isn't looking and I can sneak away."

"Okay, but what if you get caught, by your father, walking with the cursed lady?"

"He'll just be happy that my, seemingly, homosexual interests will end."

"He wouldn't care who it was?"

"Nope, he'd be happy if I even looked at a woman in an interested manner."

"... I guess his standards are low…"

"Hey!" He suddenly appeared on my window sill, causing me to jump in surprise, "I'm here!"

"Saito! How'd you get here so fast!?"  
"I ran here."

"Are you insane?!"

"No, I was just dropped on my head when I was a child."

"... let's just go…" I lead him to the front door and walked alongside him.

"What are we getting?"

"A wig, clothes, makeup, and a fan."

"Why do I have to wear makeup?"

"Everyone does."

"Then what about my eyes?"

"I'll fix it with magic." I noticed that Saito was looking around as the crowds of people, horrified, started to distance themselves from us.

"Why's everyone moving away from us?"

"They're scared of me."

"I don't see why, though."

"I'm said to be cursed."

"So?"

"Wouldn't you be scared of going anywhere near someone or something that is cursed?"

"No. I only see it in two ways: brilliant and accepted or brilliant and rejected."

"... That's one way of putting it." After walking for a while, he started to glance in my direction. He kept on glancing until he suddenly stopped and grabbed my hand. "Saito!?" I jumped at the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that holding hands was lewd and that it needs to be censored. Please wait for just a second." Our hands suddenly became extremely weird looking, they had a giant, ever present black strip that had the word 'censored' on it in white. "I didn't know you could do that."

"No, that's not me doing that, it's kami-sama."

"Why would kami-sama censor this?"

"It's lewd in this context."

"How?"

"I don't know, but that is just the way of this world." We were about to pass a jewelry stall and I decided to take a look. "Oh right, this was one of the stalls we were looking for."

I picked up a pair of ruby stud earrings that looked very similar to mine. "How much do these cost?"

"¥5,000." The man running the stall said.

"Ok." I pulled out the money and simply gave it to him.

We left and went around and completed our shopping list. "Well, Sai, I loved being able to do something like this with you." Saito said with a bright smile.

"There you are, Saito!" A man, who looked to be Saito's father, yelled.

"Uh… hello, father…"

"Why did you ditch work again? You're going to be taking over my fishing company, remember?" He seemed to be red hot with anger.

"Excuse me, sir." I drew his attention to myself, "Your son has been helping with my groceries because I'm, normally, not allowed outside."

He immediately relaxed. "That's good. This would be the first time that he's ever been kind to a lady that isn't his mother or cousin, and even that's a stretch." He turned his attention towards Saito. "I'm proud of you, son. I hope that you'll, eventually, get married to her."

"Yes, father…" At that, his father left.

"Shall we go back and play some Go?"

"Yeah!" We chatted all of the way back to my home, played a game of Go, and Saito returned home for the night, promising to come back early the next morning.

-Saito's POV-

I returned home to an ecstatic father and mother. "I'm so proud of you, Saito!" My mother pulled me in for a hug. "Tell us more about her."

I let out a deep sigh, "Alright… She's the cursed lady."

They're whooping and cheering came to an abrupt halt. "What…?"

"She is the rumored cursed lady."

They instantly went pale. "Your father and I think you should stay away from her…"

"Too late. I've been hanging out with her for about a month, now, and she's been teaching me how to play Go."

"But I heard that most who forcibly interact with her die within a few days!"

"I met her by climbing into her room through the window, learned her name and came back the very next day and I kept going every single day."

"..." My mother and father exchanged a silent look. "Well… she's better than nothing… I just hope our grandchildren won't be cursed…" My father spoke.

I could tell that they were happy, but slightly weary and reluctant. "Good night, I'm going to be helping her again tomorrow."

"We think it might be good to stay away from her for a little bit."

"Sorry, I promised that I'd go see her. You always told me to not break my promises and to follow my dreams, and I'm doing just that." I went to my room and closed the door behind me. "Sai…?"

"_Yes, Hikaru?"_

"Were you able to hear what my parents said?"

"_No, was it important?"_

"Somewhat. They want me to marry you and have kids, but at the same time they don't want me near you because of the rumors."

"_... That's not good…"_

"But I'll still come to see you." A thought occurred to me. "How would you like to play a game of Go against my grandfather?"

"_Of course! I would be honoured."_

"Alright. How about when I return home, you get to play against him?"

"_Alright!"_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Sai."

"_Good night, Saito…"_

I woke up the next morning to sunlight filtering in through the window. I got up and tried to leave my room to find that the door was locked from the outside. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of my window and into my parents, knowing that they were already gone. I opened their door and grabbed something quick to eat from the kitchen and my shoes from the entrance. I left the house and went around the back of the house and closed the window. I quickly went back to the main street and ran over to Sai's as fast as possible, taking alleyways and running on rooftops. I found her window open, like normal and I was about to enter, until I heard another man's voice. "Give me all of your money, bitch."

"Never." Sai said in the most defiant voice I had ever heard come from her.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you, but not until I also have some fun with you."

I felt my blood boil. I was about to enter the room and whip the man's ass when she said, "Die."

There was a thud and I poked my head in through the window. There was a man, laying on the floor, dead. "That was pretty cool, Sai."

"... It's not cool… I hate doing that… I should've just let myself get robbed and killed…. Everyone would be happy if I were dead…."

"No! Then what about me? I care a lot about you! Why do you think I came back every single day just to see you?" I yelled at her.

"Then explain how much you care!"

I froze for a second as the words I wanted to say got stuck in my throat. "... I… I… lo… love you…" I finally mumbled out.

she froze from the sheer shock. "You… love me...? You like me more than my own parents?"

"You never told me about your parents, but considering the fact that they locked you in your room, I would say yes."

"Even though my words and emotions can kill?"

"Even though you just killed a man and probably need help with disposing the body." I gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Hikaru, for staying with me for so long… and… I love you too." She replied tears rolling down her face. I pulled her close and wrapped one of my arms around her waist as she buried her face into my chest. I finally felt fulfilled. This is all that I want in life. It doesn't matter how many times that I will be reincarnated, this is all I want.


End file.
